Episode 9475 (6th June 2018)
Plot Roy takes Lewis's car keys, threatening to call the police but Lewis realises that someone like Roy won't have a mobile phone. He passes on a frantic message to Rosemary to scarper and tries to run for it himself but Roy wrestles him on the ground, making a citizen's arrest. Rosemary runs off the stage with garbled excuses. Cathy, Gail and Audrey follow her. Steve is on hot bricks as Gary cuddles Zack and he reluctantly gives his son back and leaves. Catching up with Rosemary, Cathy spots her ear-piece and pulls it away. Rosemary escapes and the three women follow, finding Roy on top of Lewis. They hear what has been happening and Audrey has to hold Gail back from kicking him. They ring the police while Roy locks Lewis in the car and leaves the keys with Audrey to guard him. She is instantly smitten with him again. A subdued Eileen returns from the mortuary. Sharon and Kirk return from the shopping trip. She gives him the present of a shirt she bought as thank-you. Tyrone spots them and makes fun of Kirk after she has gone, warning him that she's marking her territory with him. Eileen collects Zack from an uncomfortable Steve. Lewis tells Audrey that Gail spoiled the only chance of happiness that the two would ever have had. Roy and Cathy catch up with Rosemary. She insists that she helps grieving people with her lies but Roy is determined to hand her over to the police. Audrey sits in the car with Lewis and he tells her how he ran out of money and he returned to the country a year ago. He makes his excuses for hurting Roy although he has no regrets about Gail. He insists there's nothing between him and Rosemary but Audrey tells him he can never fix things with Gail and therefore the two of them have no chance together. He tells her he has the money to reimburse Gail but if he is arrested the police will seize it all. Craig tells a delighted Rosie that his employers have given him permission to do the interview. Gail returns from unsuccessfully trying to summon the police to find that Lewis has gone. Audrey lies that he got away. Beth likes Kirk's new shirt but is livid when she sees the £100 price tag. Tyrone lies that his friend got it for £40 in sale and he helped him pick it. Rosemary is charged with fraud. Audrey is quietly relieved that the police are not interested in pursuing Lewis. Beth finds out about the television interview from Sally. Steve tells Gary he'll help him see Zack again. Lewis sends Audrey a text thanking her and saying he'll love her always. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford Guest cast *Sharon Butterlee - Natalie Burt *Elderly Woman - Jacqueline Pilton *Rosemary Piper - Sophie Thompson *Zack Rubinstein - Alfie & Mikey Fletcher (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *St Ignatius Church Hall - Main hall, kitchen and exterior *Unknown street and ginnel Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rosie ponders her next move when Craig announces that he has been ordered by his superior to take part in the interview, as it will be good publicity for the police; and Tyrone warns Kirk that Sharon has got the hots for him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,530,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes